Melissa Gold(Screeming Mimi/Songbird)
Melissa Gold a.k.a. Screaming Mimi is a member of the Masters of Evil/Thunderbolts. History The Masters of Evil was formed by Screaming Mimi, Goliath and the Beetle The team however was easily defeated by the Avengers.1 Baron Zemo The team expanded to include Fixer, Moonstone but after an initial defeat they are later contacted by Baron Helmut Zemo who teleported them to his base in Brazil where he plans to improve the Masters of Evil. They start by attacking Avengers Tower while Hawkeye is the only one there during the time when the Avengers were handling a diversion at where the Masters of Evil were teleported to. Upon the Avengers returning, they help Hawkeye defeat the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo escaped while the rest of the team was arrested.2 Thunderbolts Baron Zemo disguised the team as the Thunderbolts taking on new identities becoming Citizen V, MACH-IV, Songbird, Atlas, Meteorite and Techno. They have been the debut superhero team that has been doing some heroics where they had a woman named Gabby as their publicist. The Thunderbolts are first seen when they help the Avengers take down Growing Man. The press ends up giving the Thunderbolts the credit. Iron Man later tracked them to their headquarters and had a brief altercation with them until a bomb sent by Justin Hammer nearly wiped them out. When it comes to three possible bunkers of Justin Hammer, each members of both teams went to them and fought each Mandroid. It was through one of them that Iron Man and Citizen V found that the Thunderbolts' publicist Gabby has connections with Justin Hammer. At the latest bunker, the Avengers and the Thunderbolts fought Justin Hammer in his Mega-Mandroid which had force field abilities. Thanks to Moonstone phasing through, the Mega-Mandroid was defeated with Justin Hammer being handed over to the authorities. Citizen V took the opportunity to fire Gabby as Iron Man is believed to think that the Thunderbolts are good guys after all. 3 Ulysses Klaue was in the middle of a Vibranium heist until he ends up fighting the Avengers and the Thunderbolts. While fleeing from them, Klaw runs into Citizen V who was the one who secretly hired him to steal the Vibranium. Upon being defeated, Citizen V places a device on Klaw's unconscious body and some on the Vibranium containers. Later on, the device goes off which merges Klaw with the Vibranium turning him into a Vibranium version of himself. It took the Avengers and the Thunderbolts to defeat him. Suspicious of the Thunderbolts, Hawkeye finds out that they were the Masters of Evil and gets detected. Luckily for him, the Avengers showed up resulting a fight between the two groups. After being saved from death by Hawkeye during the robbery, and seeing what it's like be a hero, Songbird convinces the rest of the team to turn on Zemo. Together, the Avengers and Thunderbolts expose Zemo as Citizen V which leads to Zemo combining with the energies of Klaw to become an energy monster. Thanks to a strategy from Captain America and Songbird, the Thunderbolts were able to defeat the energy monster. While also stating that they might not have seen the last of Baron Zemo, Captain America advises to the other Thunderbolts members that they should turn themselves in and that they will become official heroes when they get out.4 Screenshots 49-1460571479.PNG 45-1460571478.PNG 44-1460571478.PNG 40-1460571477.PNG 30-1460571476.PNG 47-1460571478.PNG 38-1486334340.PNG 58-1486334260.PNG 55-1486334230.PNG 56-1486334213.PNG 49-1486334169.PNG 95-1486336681.PNG 87-1486336662.PNG 86-1486336662.PNG 85-1486336648.PNG 84-1486336648.PNG 83-1486336633.PNG 82-1486336633.PNG 81-1486336622.PNG 79-1486336622.PNG 59-1486336610.PNG 57-1486336599.PNG 52-1486336599.PNG 51-1486336585.PNG 50-1486336585.PNG 48-1486336573.PNG 46-1486336573.PNG 48-1487040632.PNG 47-1487040632.PNG 45-1487040587.PNG 33-1487040323.PNG 28-1487040300.PNG 27-1487040289.PNG 24-1487040277.PNG 9-1487040137.PNG 8-1487040137.PNG 7-1487040126.PNG 1-1487040087.PNG 37-1487040439.PNG 36-1487040348.PNG 51songbird.PNG 29-1487463645.PNG 27-1487463632.PNG 26-1487463572.PNG 31-1487289515.PNG 86-1487478783.PNG 85-1487478759.PNG 75-1487478625.PNG 42-1487478048.PNG 41-1487478048.PNG 40-1487478048.PNG 106-1487488700.PNG 101-1487488557.PNG 92-1487488510.PNG 91-1487488490.PNG 35-1486336443.PNG 36-1486336454.PNG 37-1486336454.PNG 41-1486336467.PNG 39-1486336562.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Avengers Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Woman Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Neutral Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Students Category:Energy Projection Category:Building Buster Category:Thunderbolts Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Masters of Evil